secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Avil Creeggan
"MAN, OR LEGACY?" Avil Creegan is the man who makes every military and and civilian land owner cringe with horror. Originally a scripter for the Alliance Navy, Avil Creegan was renowned for his humorous stoner antics and advanced weapons and vehicle scripting. There was a point where Mr Creegan held most of the access to all AN craft , however late 2007, after the faltering of Fleet Division's command and a clash of politics with one former Admiral, Judge Hocho he left and formed his own group - the alabaster brotherhood which to this day is a shiny pinnacle of how groups with cool names never do shit. Late in the summer of 2007 the now independent Mr Creegan decided that what the the metaversal world needed was a Deli. he set forth on a zealous quest of torture,deceit and defacement of public property, mainly the Merczateers and their home sim in Badnarik. His acts of devious sandwich related terrorism and public displays knew no bounds when it is thought that after seducing most of the Merczateers HC gained land rights and promptly deleted the sim and raised a deli in the middle of the chaos. Prior to this he placed giant skulls over the entire sim. and following that placed billboards that advertised his new aircraft which was a hybrid of the Mercz Uriel and the AN's Talon, through out the sim, not only did several members of the merczateers pre-order the craft to the chagrin of its creator, the mercz soon found out that the billboards when returned spawned another billboard and exploded killing everything near it. Currently Mr Creegan hangs around not Dorien and hangs out in not AN vent. hes won several major programming contracts the most recent of which he brokered a very large payment on while completely baked on a mix of tangy salsa and weed. He is also working on destroying the Grand Federation from the inside whom, despite clear warning from the Alliance Navy's Jim Herbst, the Feds leaders are persistent in thinking that he is honestly working for them. EDIT Avil Creeggan has since come out of his reclusive hibernation phase and joined the Merczateers, laughing gleefully as everything around him spontaneously explodes. Those not knowledgable of his love for balancing a fight with chemical imbalances often have been noted to been sorry for doing so, and he is currently grappling with his new nemesis : the rotation scripts in an artillery cannon. Recently, his chain of restaurants : "Creeggan's Deli" has boomed in business, after the recent construction of the five-story MEGADELI in Sullen Plummet. Unfortunately, the vast quantities of epic caused the sim to sink into the ocean. His iconic sandwich was recently optimized to version 2.0, which delivers an electric shock to anyone Avil thinks an insult to, which makes him incredibly dangerous in a debate. Also, in an alternate timeline, Avil Creeggan has gained sentience and the war of Man against Sandwich has begun. Category:People